Catherine's promise
by Demigod-GallagherGirl
Summary: Zach, Help Me Heal Summary Zach and Cammie are attacked! When they wake up in the hands of the Circle of Cavan, an already injured Cammie is tortured and blackmailed! With glass separating them will Zach be able to find out what Cammie's torturers said that finally broke her, and help piece her back together or is the damage done? Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys it's the Author! Just letting you know this is my first fanfiction... EVER! I would love some feedback from some more experienced authors! This story will have plenty of fluff for all you Zammie lovers out there, I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer note:I don't own anything all the brilliance of Gallagher Girls goes to Ally Carter**

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

"Zach I think someone is watching us," I said as Zach Goode and I walked. He is kind of my boyfriend so you could technically say we were on a date. "Yeah, since I am such a 'Goode' spy I would say you're right," Zach joked. I was starting to get really annoyed because I seriously was not getting good vibes, I felt like I was being tailed. " God Zach!" I exclaimed, " if you are such a 'Goode' spy then why aren't you taking me seriously". I spun around just before six black figures were able to grab me, it must have finally registered in Zach's thick brain that I wasn't joking because he spun around five seconds later. "Gallagher Girl!" he exclaimed as he gave one of the figures a good punch in the face. Just then I heard Bex " Cam, Zach?" was all she was able to say before Zach blacked out apparently after being slapped with a Napotine patch to the head. "Bex! Get help please," I said, and she ran off. I tried to hold them off until help came but it was me against three(we managed to knock three out) fully grown men. I heard a sickening snap as pain exploded in my left wrist, my lip was gushing blood, and my right knee seared with pain and as I crumpled to the ground I received a punch to the head and my vision started to blur and as I fell I felt my head hit the ground and blackness over took me.

**First chapter hope you guys will keep reading! I'm really looking forward to see how this story unfolds, and I hope you guys are too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**Thanks so much to the first followers, reviewers, and favorites!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls characters or names, all rights to Ally Carter.**

Zach's POV

I woke up on a cold concrete floor in a what looked to be a prison cell. Great, I thought to myself. I remember this place faintly from my childhood. It hit me, a peaceful walk turns into me and Cammie getting trapped in the Circle's headquarters.

"Help," Cammie mumbled from across the room.

I look over at her and saw that she was not looking good at all. Quite honestly, she looked like a truck ran over her then backed up again. Her left eye was blackened, her wrist was twisted in a terrible angle, her lip was split open and bleeding. Her knee was swollen and purple, and she a knot the size of a golfball on her head. Those were just the physical injuries, her skin was a sickly gray color, and her ribs were sticking out like she hadn't eaten in days. Honestly though, I probably didn't look much Cammie sat straight up and cried out, laying back down immediately. I got up and walked over to her. She was trying to go back to sleep but I wasn't about to let her.

I gently took her hand and said, "Hey Cam, you're pretty beat up so watch any sudden movements."

She interrupted, "Where are we?" As she asked, she looked up into my eyes and said "You're hurt" but as she reached up she winced "Sorry can't help you, I can barely think. My head is pounding so bad."

I smirked, "It's okay Gallagher Girl, take it easy."

Just then someone opened the cell door and walked in. Since my back was turned; I guessed it was a women because her heels clicked along on the concrete.

"Oh Zachary I wondered when I'd see you again darling?" my mother said."

I spun around and said, " If you touch Cammie so help me...".

She cut me off ,"Oh don't you worry darling; I won't be the one touching her. " ice cracking in her voice.

Two men proceeded to walk in and grab Cammie roughly off the ground, at the sudden movement she cried out. Laughing at Cammie's pain Catherine stared right into her eyes. My mother must have done something to Cammie before I was awake because Cammie straightened up and her eyes widened. Within minutes, I was tied onto a wooden chair that was bolted into the concrete. My mother walked in and pressed a red button on the wall. The wall in front of me began to raise as a glass barrier came down. Through the glass I saw that Cammie was also tied to a chair which was also bolted into the concrete. The only thing different about Cammie's cell was the two men in her's had weapons. One with a bat, the other with a dagger. There was blood on the floor. I knew instantly that Cammie's blood would soon be on the floor as well.  
My mother nodded to the men and they began to torture Cammie. Her face stayed emotionless for the first five minutes despite the torture they inflicted. Her face, arms & legs had been slashed and her left leg was probably broken. As the cuts and slashes were getting deeper; the bat was moving toward her ribs and head she could no longer take it. Through the glass I could see it all. I could also hear it. I could see tears mixed with blood running down her face. I could hear her screaming and yelling out but I could do nothing. I started to thrash and pull at the ropes keeping me tied to the chair. The more I pulled, the more they tightened crushing my ribs and gut making it hard to breathe. My mother looked at me and smiled evilly

"Enjoying the show?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes glued on Cammie. The bat hit her head and she slumped down in the chair, but her movement made the ropes binding her tighten and she started gasping for breath. I saw her eyes starting to close and the bat made contact with her head again. The knife was stabbed into her side. She gave one final scream and passed out. The torturers must have been happy with their work because they laughed, ripped Cammie from the chair, and dragged her out of the room.

**The next chapter will be coming soon! Hope you are all enjoying it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bex's POV

"Mr. Solomon! Headmistress Morgan!" my voice echoed through the halls of Gallagher Academy.  
Within seconds both adults ran out of Ms. Morgan's office towards me.  
"Bex what's wrong?" Joe asked.  
"Zach and Cammie were being attacked. I ran to help, but Cammie told me to go get more help. I ran to get Macey and Grant but when we got back they were gone" I said in one breath.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ms. Morgan said, " Bex slow down!  
What happened?"  
I looked at Mr. Solomon. His eyes were filled with worry, but his face was emotionless.  
" Zach and Cammie were attacked. I heard them struggling so I went to help, but Cammie yelled for me to go get help. I ran back to school got Macey and Grant, but when we got back they were gone." I repeated  
I looked at my feet. I felt like a terrible friend. I left them and now they were gone. Why I listened to Cammie; I don't know.

Mr. Solomon seemed to read my thoughts because he said " Bex how many were there?" When I replied six, he continued, "You did the right thing Bex. If Zach, Cammie and you tried to battle six grown, fully trained adults; where would you be?"  
He saw that I got the point and looked to Ms. Morgan. She nodded like they had some secret language.  
Joe turned to me and said, "Get Macey and Grant. The three of you need to change out of your uniforms and wait in the lobby. Tell Liz to get the comm units and ask her to try to pinpoint Cammie's location. Be ready in ten minutes." and he walked off.

Joe's POV

I told Bex what to do and walked off to get ready. Ten minutes later Bex, Macey, Grant, and I were all piled into a private jet of Macey's heading for Zach and Cammie's location.  
"California," Liz told us.  
Sadly the only way to get in is though the air vents in the ceiling. Lucky for Bex and Macey they both wore tight black tops and pants, unfortunately Grant and I had looser sweatpants, not exactly great for crawling through air vents but it would do.  
-TIME SKIP-

On the plane I asked Bex if she saw any of the injuries Zach and Cammie obtained.  
She nodded and said, "I could tell it was the start of the fight and Zach was already down. My guess is Napotine patch, the kidnappers seemed to be more interested in Cammie than Zach put I'm pretty sure Zach's shoulder is either dislocated or a broken collarbone. I didn't see much of what happen to Cammie, because I ran off to get help but she defiantly has a broken wrist."  
I knodded Zach would be able to fight if need be, Cammie however probably not. I asked Liz through the comm unit if she knows who captured them. I had a pretty good idea though, if the enemies were not interested in Zach but in Cammie...,Liz's voice in my ear told me I was right  
" The Circle of Cavan" she said.  
I realized the plane was getting ready to land so I told everyone to get their supplies together. After we exited the plane we got into a car(also Macey's )and headed towards the Circle's headquarters. I told everyone to get some rest.

Zach's POV

After my mother's tortures dragged a limp Cammie back into the cell they came to get me, because I could walk I just let them untie me and they led me back to the cell as well. I walked over to Cammie and assessed the damage. I thought to myself, if we are here another day, and Cammie is tortured another day I had a bad feeling she wouldn't make it back to Gallagher. I heard a rustling sound from somewhere in the cell. I knew it wasn't Cammie because she was out cold but there was no one else in the room. I hastily rose to my feet, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and back. I looked around there were no windows in the cell so it wasn't from outside.  
I sat down next to Cammie, even though she was out I whispered to her, " Gallagher Girl I promise you that I'm going to get you out of here."  
The rustling noise became louder and I looked around again and I heard my name. I looked up to where the sound was coming from and relief spread over me- Joe Solomon.

Joe's POV

"Zach," I whispered and he looked up.  
At first I didn't recognize him his eyes were sunken and not the usual dark green, it was like the color in them was fading. His face looked exhausted and worried. I lifted up the air vent grate and Grant, Bex , Macey, and I dropped down into the cell. I gave Zach a quick hug and we got to work. I walked around Zach and knelt down next to Cammie. It looked like she was trying to wake up but her body wouldn't let her, she wouldn't be able to walk and judging from the knots on her head think straight either.  
I tried to act like a dad towards Cammie since I'm her god father and her looking like this made me sad, I looked at Grant to see how he was taking it, he was hugging Bex whose face was emotion less, and Macey looked ready to kill someone. Cammie looked terrible, blood covered her whole body along with cuts and huge bruises. I knew if we moved her she would be in a lot of pain but then again we had to get her out of here.

Zach's POV  
I saw the pained look in Grant and Joe's eyes, Bex was good so she hid it, and Macey was really angry. Flashbacks of Cammie screaming and crying in pain made me want to get her out of there faster. Next Joe told us the plan. Bex went to work disabling the lock with the help of Liz over the comm units while Grant, Bex,Joe, and I figured out how to get out. When Bex got the lock undone it was time to move. I bent done to pick up Cammie but almost dropped her, luckily Grant caught her before she fell. I was still doubled over in pain mumbling sorry. I told them that it was my shoulder.  
Joe nodded and said, " Grant can carry Cammie."  
We stepped out of the cell and ran down the hall, almost immediately ten guards swarmed us, I looked over and everyone but Grant, who was trying to keep Cammie out of the way was trying to fight the guards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Just to clear up some confusion in this story Grant is Cammie's older brother.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. The wonderful Ally Carter does!

Cammie's POV  
I heard voices all around me as I slowly woke up. My whole body hurt, especially my head but I was comforted by the strong arms around me. I realized that all the voices and yelling around me meant that there was some kind of fight going on, as I opened my eyes I saw that I was right. I tried to move but the movement caused so much pain that I cried out. A boy looked down at me it think Grant maybe but it wasn't important at the moment, ignoring the pain I jumped up to help. The boy who was holding me yelled my name but I ignored,him and threw a punch. It was directed towards a guy who was trying to get back up after Bex I think her name is, kicked his butt. Bex , Grant, Joe maybe?, and Zach were fighting people who looked a lot like the guys who tortured me. Naturally I wanted to kill them all. After all the men had been defeated all the pain and fatigue I had ignored caught up to me and I fell back into another strong, comforting grasp. I looked up at the face of the person holding me. A tear trickled down my cheek and my world faded away.

Joe's POV  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie jump out of Grant's arms and rushed to help get rid of the guards. Given her condition I didn't think she could even move but knowing Cammie she was probably ignoring the pain. Towards the end I could see her starting to struggle a little but kept fighting. When all the guards were dealt with her body fell limp and I quickly rushed to catch her , as she blacked out she looked up at me, a tear trickled out of her eye and she was gone.

**Sorry so short. The next chapter shall be coming soon! I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I have to reward you all for not going Bex on me for making this so short hehe. Anyways PM me about anything! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! This chapter is going to kill you all, sorry in advance.  
I've gotten a few reviews saying that they loved Joe's fatherly side so there is much more in this chapter. Hope you love it!**

**Joe's POV**  
Before anymore guards came we ran out of the base, got in the car and sped to the airport. I knew it was a risk waiting until Gallagher to get Cammie medical attention and I hoped Cammie would last until then. Once we boarded the jet and took off I called the academy and talked to Ms. Morgan. I told her to have the doctors ready and hung up. Since Cammie was still laying in my arms I set her down on the floor and put a pillow,under her head. As I laid her down she let out a little whimper.

I stroked her hair and said, "It's okay Cammie just hang in there."

I assessed her injuries on her arms and legs first, one of her knees was swollen and most likely sprained, the cuts and bruises on her legs were not deep nor serious. Although from the waist down she got off pretty good, from her waist she was not as lucky. The slashes and bruises on her arms were deep and huge, one wrist was broken badly, her side had a stab mark, one of her eyes was black along with some broken ribs. Her lip was split open, and she had three knots in her head.  
I gently picked her up and laid her across Zach's lap who said he wouldn't sleep until Cammie was safely in the hospital. He looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. As she laid in Zach's lap, whose arms were wrapped carefully around her she cried out. She started shaking, she was crying and broke into a cold sweat. We all tried to get her wake her but her body had shutdown and was overcome by panic. I knew we were going to land soon so I gathered the crying and panic stricken Cammie in my arms and looked to Zach who was trying desperately trying to stay awake, Bex who was just staring at Cammie, Grant who looked sad, and Macey still looked ready to kill someone. Cammie stopped screaming, sat up and gasped, started crying, and screaming in agony. I tried to comfort her but it was no use. I have never seen Cammie, one of the best teen spies I know breakdown this bad. Someone or something has taken away her sanity and she was trying desperately to get it back.

Cammie's POV  
I was having a panic attack, I was being tortured with a knife, every time the knife hit my skin the existing cuts burned with about one-hundred times more pain. Every time the knife hit my skin I remembered Catherine's promise. I couldn't tell yet I just couldn't, I couldn't say what happened. I felt people shaking me and people screaming but I couldn't wake up I couldn't let them get hurt.

**You guys will find out in later chapters what Catherine's promise is! Huge Cliff hanger. Don't go all Bex on me I promise the next chapter is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was having a panic attack in my arms and Joe took her from me. I saw Gallagher Academy come into view and Joe whisked my panic stricken girlfriend into the school.

**Joe's POV.**

As soon as the plane landed I was on my feet running towards the school with Cammie in my arms. I gave Bex and Grant instructions to get Zach inside and in bed. As Cammie was taken to the hospital I took Ms. Morgan's arm and walked her to her office.

She sat down on the couch and asked, " Joe what happened?"

I could see the pained expression in her eyes but her face was contorted with anger. I told her everything that happened during the rescue because we would have to ask Zach what happened while we were not there.

**Zach's POV**

I woke up in my dorm room at Gallagher, I looked at my arms and face in a mirror and found that they had been cleaned and bandaged. I suddenly remembered Cammie and raced down the hall to the headmistress's office. I barged in not bothering to knock.

Joe Solomon look up from his hands and say, "Zach sit."

I knew what was coming so I sat down and explained to Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon what happened. I told them about the torture session, about the dagger and bat, and about Cammie's emotionless face during the session. Joe looked very proud of Cammie but clicked back to normal when I mentioned something completely abnormal.

I said, " Joe, she was scared of my mom for some reason, she was scared of Catherine."

Joe snapped his eyes up to meet mine, " Last time Cammie was tortured by her she laughed in Catherine's face and called her a B****!"

I knodded and said, " Something happened while I was still unconscious, and we know Cammie isn't going to tell us. She is going to bottle up all her feelings and I'm going to find her in a passageway sobbing like I always do!"

I was getting tired of Cammie never telling me her feelings but this time I was determined to find out.

" Thank you Zach," Ms. Morgan said " You can go see Cammie, she is in the hospital. Oh, and Zach would you mind getting us if she wakes up?"

I knodded, turned and sprinted out of the headmistress's office to the hospital. I walked into Cammie's room and many familiar faces looked up at me. Bex,Grant,Macey, and Liz were all sitting down in chairs next to Cammie's bed, looking exhausted. I told them to go get some sleep, they were reluctant but eventually left. I sat down and absentmindedly stroked her hair. I felt her stirring a bit and I looked down at her face. Sure enough those beautiful sapphire eyes of her's were staring right at my face. She was giving me a confused look, I stood up and told her I'd be right back and ran to get her mother and Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_PLEASE READ! I am so sorry you guys I posted the wrong chapter yesterday so you get the right one right here!_**

Ms. Morgan's POV

I heard Zach burst into my office and say that Cammie was awake. Joe was the first on his feet and I followed closely after. We ran to the hospital. When we got to Cammie's room we found her curled up in a ball crying, Zach ran over to her and effortlessly gathered her into his arms and tried to comfort her.

Joe walked slowly and cautiously to Cammie and calmly said,  
" Cammie you need to calm down and tell us what's wrong."

Through her sobs Cammie looked up at Zach, " I know you, I know you, please tell me your name... Please," she begged in a whisper.

I looked at Joe and saw a sad glint in his eyes.

Cammie looked to Joe next and asked, " I know your name, your Joe, Joe Solomon." Still looking at him she said, " But your my dad right, wait no... "

Joe interrupted her thinking process, "You're right Cammie my name is Joe Solomon, I am not your dad I am your godfather. I also am your CovOps teacher and I helped to rescue you from the Circle."

Cammie turned her stare back to Zach and repeated, " Who are you again, wait hold on."  
Zach looked at her hopefully.  
She continued, " You were with me when I was... never mind. Wait you're... Grant?"

Zach sighed, " No Cammie my name is Zachary Goode, you always call me Zach though. I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to help you Cam, I'm going to do everything I can to help you."  
She nodded and whispered to her self, even though we could hear, " Get it together Cammie, put your brain back in order,"

She was just rambling to herself and she looked up and saw me, she looked around the room. Her eyes were darting back and forth. Joe saw and placed a hand on her knee, she flinched. Zach tightened his grip on her and she tried to wriggle free, but abruptly she stopped wriggling. She stopped breathing, and her eyes stopped darting and were trained on me. She went completely rigid in Zach's arms.

Joe rushed forward and said to her " Cammie, baby you need to breath."  
It did nothing though. Her lips were turning blue and she was practically suffocating herself. She gasped and feel limp in Zach's arms. Then Cammie sat up, went rigid again this time breathing, started shaking violently, and whimpering.

Cammie's POV

I felt Zach's strong arms around me, I remembered him and Joe now. I was thinking of who the other woman could be, when the flashback came - Zach's strong grip felt like the guards leading to the torture cell. I felt my body go rigid and I couldn't breathe, my lungs screamed for air. I heard someone in the distance saying " Cammie baby you need to breath," but I couldn't, the chair's ropes tightened cutting of all air. I thought I was dying and I finally let go, I fell limp in the chair. Feeling a knife in my leg I was jolted awake, I could breath again but I was still in the strong grasp. I had to get away was all that was going through my mind. I opened my eyes and saw the worried glance in the familiar women's eyes, and her face changed into the cruel face of another women- Catherine. I whimpered begging her not to hurt them, she knew who I was talking about and laughed evilly. She showed me a video of them hurting, them screaming and crying. I screamed and felt a needle in my arm and I saw no more of Catherine just blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe's POV  
As soon as Cammie started screaming I sedated her, sedative lets you sleep without dreams so she would get some good rest. I don't know what Cammie was seeing or feeling or what triggered that strong of a flashback. I took Cammie's limp body from Zach's arms and rested it gently on her bed. I motioned to Ms. Morgan to follow me.

As we walked down the hall I turned to her and said, " I don't know who she will talk to, but I know that she is suffering slight amnesia and post-traumatic stress. If she doesn't have someone with her and a flashback comes I'm afraid she will end up hurting herself. I am also afraid that if she doesn't tell someone what happened, and that if she keeps all her feelings bottled up there will be other issues."

" Zach," Ms. Morgan said, " Zach is who we should keep with her, you saw, Zach told her he would do everything in his power to help her. Both of us know that Zach won't rest until Cammie shows signs of improvement."

I knodded she was right.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but the next ones a long one! Make sure you guys are reviewing Id love to hear what you think so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
Oh my gosh I so sorry for not posting sooner! Please give some feedback on how the stories going. Do you guys still want me to continue the story! As I've told a few of the big reveal is coming soon! Love you all!**

**Zach's POV**

I stayed in Cammie's room that night, I was exhausted though and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up Cammie was staring absentmindedly into space, and humming softly. She must have heard me sit up because she turned to look at me and I looked at her face. Her eyes caught me off guard. One was still blackened , but both were laced with madness. She started speaking and I stopped staring at her eyes.

"Zach"

"Yes Cammie"

"Can I have a hug"

Her question caught me off guard but I quickly responded, "Sure Cam."

I got up and went to her bedside.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach got up walked over to me, wrapped me in his strong arms and set me on his lap.

He stroked my hair and I said, " Never leave me, Zach please just don't leave me."

I knew I had said it softly but I was reassured he heard me when he squeezed me tighter and said, "Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here Gallagher Girl."

I felt so safe in his arms like nothing or no one could hurt me, I knew that wasn't true though.

I looked him in the eye " Zach I'm scared, I'm terrified."

He took my face in his hands and said "I know Cammie, I know."

Just then Joe came in and raised his eyebrows, Zach let go of my face his cheeks reddening. I curled up in Zach's arms again and looked up at Joe, he was talking to another woman behind him. I recognized the woman as my Aunt Abby! I grinned when I saw her and Joe turned around ,seeing my smile his hard expression softened.

"Hello Joe" I said addressing him first.

He looked into my eyes and said "Hey Cam."

I looked closer at his face, and frowned deep in thought. I recognized his voice from my comm unit on missions, I remember being in his safe house, and I remember him rescuing me and Zach a few days ago.

I looked Joe in the eye "Thank you for rescuing me, I am starting to remember things about you now."

At first he looked caught off guard but quickly smiled and said,"Well Cammie, I am glad that your memory is working its way back."

Then I looked next to him and exclaimed, "Aunt Abby!"

She smiled, "Hey Squirt!"  
I smiled, turned to Zach and whispered in his ear.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie looked at her Aunt, smiled and turning to me.

She whispered, "Can you help me stand, I want to give her a hug, Joe too?"

I nodded in response, Joe and Abby were both looking at me quizzically. I smiled, because Cammie was still in my arms I just stood up, put her on her feet and supported her by her waist. She stumbled over to Joe and wrapped her skinny arms around him, he was surprised but quickly hugged her back. Cammie got up on her tiptoes because Joe was so much taller and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she told him made him chuckle and shake his head. Still grasping Joe's arm she turned to me and I helped her walk over to her Aunt. Before she could reach her, Abby stepped forward and pulled Cammie into a hug.

Her aunt pulled back a little, still supporting Cammie and asked, "How are you."

Cammie sighed, "I've been better."

I could tell Cammie was happy to see her aunt because she hugged her again and giggled. It has been so long since I heard Cammie laugh and it was contagious, pretty soon Abby, Joe, and I were laughing along with her. When Cammie cried out in pain we all stopped laughing.

Cammie fell limp in her Aunts arms and moaned, "Guys I think I laughed to hard."  
She stood up one hand holding onto her aunt the other clutching her ribs, Joe chuckled. I could see Cammie was really tired so I went over to her and picked her up bridal style, I walked back over to her bed and set her down.

As she was dozing off she whispered, "Thank you."

Joe offered to watch her, but I told him I was fine remembering Cammie's request. After Joe and Abby left I settled down in a chair and watched Cammie's peaceful, sleeping face. Pretty soon I was dozing off. Around three in the morning I was woken by the sound of Cammie whimpering. I bolted up, rushed to her side and whispered words of love to her and stroked her hair. Cammie started to calm down just in time for another wave of flashbacks to hit her. She started screaming, I tried to wake her up but panic had shut down her body. Her breath became ragged coming in gasps, and she was shaking. She brought her hands to her neck and started strangling herself, I ripped her hands away from her neck and they grabbed my wrists. She was pressing right on the pressure points in both wrists.

If you have never been pressure pointed I hope you never have to experience the extreme pain. She was pressing so hard that my vision became foggy and black fuzz was falling over me. I screamed for help, I was blacking out. Finally help came, Abby rushed in, quickly assessed the situation and grabbed a pitcher of water. She ran to Cammie's side and dumped the water on her. The water was cold and Cammie jolted awake releasing the death grip on my wrists, she looked at her hands which were resting on my wrists.

"Oh, Zach I'm so, so sorry!"  
Before she could apologize again I bent down and kissed her.

**Cammie's POV **

He just kissed me! I remembered him being my boyfriend but I almost just knocked him out, what did I do to deserve him? I smiled up at him and fell asleep again.

**Zach's POV**

After I kissed Cammie she smiled up at me and fell asleep. She slept soundly, my kiss must have comforted her and I was happy to help her. The rest of the morning I talked with Abby while holding ice packs on my wrists.

**Thank you for Reading my lovely followers I love you all and thanks for the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**You guys ready! Big Chapter, you're about to find out what this story is named after, CATHERINE'S PROMISE! Zammie!**

-TIME SKIP-  
( 4 DAYS)

**Zach's POV**

Nothing really exciting happened with Cammie. Her panic attacks and nightmares continued and because of that I got to kiss her... **ALOT**. Every time I kissed her which was almost every day, she calmed down and she didn't try to hurt herself in a panic attacks anymore. Cammie told me to go sleep in my bed the last two nights and Joe and Abby watched her. Sadly Cammie still freaked out when she saw her mother, so for the time being I visited Ms. Morgan to give her updates on Cammie. Bex, Grant,Macey, and Liz were all able to visit and they were there almost every day and she remembered them completely.  
One afternoon I was called to to hospital, Cammie wanted to talk. As I walked in Abby and Joe walked out. I sat down next to her on the bed, she turned to face me. I noticed that her black eye was no longer black and both eyes had only small traces of madness. The knots on her head looked smaller,and the cuts and bruises were healing. She looked so much better!

"I need to talk." She said  
I looked right into her eyes and knodded.

" I need to get it off my chest, out of my head, I need to tell you everything Zach." She continued "I love you Zach, I need you to help me and stay with me. Help me heal." the last three words were whispered and desperate.

**Cammie's POV**

"Help me heal," I whispered.

He nodded and said, "Cam whatever you need me to do. If you need too talk, I'll listen. If you need a hug, I'll give you one. Cam I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you better."(A\N Zammie Anyone?)

God I love him.

I nodded and said, "Zach, right now I need you to listen."

He nodded and I began.

"After we were attacked and ended up in the Circle's headquarters they put us in a cell, as you know. Well, it takes longer to wake up after a Napotine patch than a head injury so I was awake first. When I woke up Catherine was already standing in the cell, her goons dragged me into another room. I was half blind so I didn't see the needle that was stuck in my arm. After I passed out I heard Catherine's voice in my head, I was asleep and I heard her! Zach, sh- she told me that if I didn't cooperate in torture that she would kill everyone I held close. Bex,Macey,Liz,Grant,Joe,Abby, My mother." I swallowed and continued, "Even you."

I saw anger forming in his green, mysterious eyes, but I continued. "She said she would make me watch all the people I love die. She promised if I didn't cooperate she would kill you all in painful said that when you were all dead she would keep me alive so it would haunt me forever." I finished practically sobbing.

**Zach's POV**  
What Cammie just told me made me so angry, I wanted to leave at that moment and kill my mother and every Circle agent. I was stopped though when I looked into Cammie's eyes, they were again laced with madness.

"Cam, why didn't you tell me?" I asked gently.  
She looked at me, her face sad, "I wasn't ready, but I was today. I know remember my mom, and I need to see her now."

I nodded picked her and put her on my back. I never realized how light she was, but I gave her a piggyback ride down the halls of Gallagher. It always made her happy to see our group of friends so I went down the hallway that they were usually in. She was giggling and laughing like we just didn't talk about a women who threatened to kill all the people that made her happy. When Cammie saw Grant she waved.

Grant smiled and yelled, " Hey Camster!"

She laughed even more and she saw Bex, who was laughing at our childish behavior. Macey was laughing along with Bex, and Liz was beaming. Everyone else was just giving us really funny looks. As we got to Headmistress's office I knocked, Joe Solomon answered the door. He raised his eyebrows at the still smiling Cammie, but let us in. Ms. Morgan saw Cammie come in and stood up to leave, looking sad but Cammie stopped her.

"Wait... Mom," she yelled.

Cammie slid down of my back and sprinted towards her mother who had tears of joy sliding down her face.

As Cammie wrapped her mother in a hug she grimaced and mumbled, "Can I sit down?"

Her mom, Joe and I chuckled.

"You guys I'm serious, my knee hurts!" she exclaimed.

Her mom picked her up like she was weightless and set her on the couch. Joe pulled me out of the office, while Cammie and her mom talked.

"What did she tell you?" Joe asked.  
I never got a chance to answer though because I heard Cammie say, "Zachary Goode get in here."

Then Headmistress Morgan, "Joseph Solomon you get yourself in here as well!

We both heard them giggle so, I turned to Joe, smirked and said, "Duty Calls." and we walked in.

**Is this chapter PERFECT OR WHAT! Hopefully you all will forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long! Some feedback on what you think about the big reveal would be awesome. You guys who are sticking with me are amazing and I love you all. **

**Over and Out**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Joe's POV**  
We headed into Ms. Morgan's office and sat down, Cammie's playful grin from when she arrived was gone.

She took a deep breath and said, "I have to tell you something but first mom I need you to call Aunt Abby, Grant, Bex, Liz, and Macey, please."  
When the group arrived I told them to find a seat. I looked to Cammie who had currently found a seat on Zach's lap and gave her the go ahead.

Cammie took a deep breath and began"After we were attacked and ended up in the Circle's headquarters they put us in a cell, as you know. Well, it takes longer to wake up after a Napotine patch than a head injury so I was awake first. When I woke up Catherine was already standing in the cell, her goons dragged me into another room. I was half blind so I didn't see the needle that was stuck in my arm. After I passed out I heard Catherine's voice in my head, I was asleep and I heard her! Sh- she told me that if I didn't cooperate in torture that she would kill everyone I love, All of you." she said motioning to us. She continued. "She said she would make me watch all the people I love die. She promised if I didn't cooperate she would kill you all in painful said that when you were all dead she would keep me alive so it would haunt me forever." Cammie finished practically sobbing.

When she finished talking the room was dead quit, there were tears in Liz and Ms. Morgan's eyes.

"It happened before Zach woke up, I'm so sorry, It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Cammie was mumbling hysterically and looking at her hands.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled.

Her head snapped around and she timidly answered, "Yes?"  
"We aren't mad at you," I said gently, "Is that why you were scared of Catherine?"

Cammie shook her head, " You guys don't understand."

Zach was rubbing her back and wiping her tears. Bex and Grant were talking quietly and finally Grant turned to Cammie.

Cammie, if we don't understand then help us to!" he exclaimed.

Cammie looked at us all and sighed, "You guys, I didn't cooperate though. She told me, She told me I didn't scream enough and she told me I didn't hurt enoughfor her liking..."

Abby cut her off and screamed,"Cameron Ann Morgan don't tell me you didn't hurt enough, you got amnesia, have you seen your arms. Hell you almost died!

Cammie shook her head, she was hyperventilating. "She is coming, you guys! She is going to kill you all." she finished in a whisper.

Zach hugged Cammie who was now crying and screamed to no one in particular, "I'm going to kill her!"

He lifted Cammie up and put her on my lap. Cammie was still crying , I hugged her and tried to calm her down. Zach stormed out of the office, Grant followed him. The rest of us sat there shocked. Zach never blew up, he usually hid his emotions, and he never has exploded with anger before.

**Grant's POV**  
Zach stormed out of the office, after saying that he was going to kill his mother. I ran after him, he stormed into one of Cammie's passageways and slid down the cobweb covered wall. I walked over and sat down across from him. He was running his hands through his hair and a single tear trickled down his cheek.

" I can't do it Grant," he said, " I can't see Cammie like that and no that my mother did that. I can't do it."

I looked at him in front of me, the boy who watched his girlfriend be tortured, leaving her half-dead. The boy who wouldn't sleep until that girlfriend was in the hospital. The boy who then stayed in her hospital room for four days straight, sleeping in a chair. The boy who listened as his girlfriend told him his mother threatened to kill everyone she loved. The boy who is human and finally broke. He looked at me.

I said to him, "Dude, she doesn't blame you. Trust me I've seen Cammie when she blames someone. She either gives you silent treatment and kills you... LITERALLY. Right now she needs you and can't walk away from her. Zach, she was the only person that wasn't scared of you, that didn't see your mother in you."

Zach looked at me, " I know but I can't see her like that it breaks my heart."

"I know Zach, I know. I would be in pieces if that was Bex, but you can't clock out now. We need you, Cammie needs you."

He stood up and started walking out of the tunnel, back to Cammie.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating been a bit busy! Sadly this story is coming to a close only a few more chapters. Thank you for all of your support! Love you all!**


End file.
